Portable electronic devices such as tablets PCs and e-readers have become increasingly popular. An inherent convenience of these devices is that they are highly portable. With increased portability and enhanced electronics, however, comes the need to protect the device from the surrounding environment, impact, and abrasion. Accordingly, as the popularity of the devices continues to increase, so does the need and desire to protect or surround the device with a cost effective storage case. Such cases, covers, sleeves, etc. are limited in the sense that they are designed to fit only a single electronic device. As the number, type, size, and style of portable electronic devices increases, so does the need for a protective case adapted to accommodate a variety of devices of different sizes and shapes.
Finally, there is a need not only for protecting and transporting electronic devices, but also to use the case for the dual purpose of retaining the electronic device in a preferred orientation for viewing purposes.